


Edge of Heaven

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Club AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: It has been about three months since Chanyeol first met Baekhyun at the club and they've been together ever since. Basically, this is porn with fluff. Enjoy~





	Edge of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: Can I Take You Home?

Title inspired by this song [[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdumJ7rfdr4)]

 

Chanyeol sighed and threw his pen at the floor. He could not take any more of the law school jargon that littered the pages spread out on his bed. He kicked the papers, sending them flying into the air and fluttering slowly to the ground. On top of the raging headache he now had, there was the telltale thump from next door and then the moaning started.

 _‘Ah! Ah! Ah! Right there! Yes right there! Fuck me Kai! Fuck me!’_ A particularly loud, breathy keen echoed through the wall.

Chanyeol sprung from his bed and walked into his kitchen. He knew from the sounds next door that he’d be spending a long time away from his room. He had forgotten how loud his neighbors were in the past two weeks. He had been spending the night at Baekhyun’s flat the last fourteen days, by making ridiculous excuses. Baekhyun had finally started asking him why he did not want to stay in his own apartment yesterday and Chanyeol tried to make up another excuse but it fell flat and so, now he was sitting on the stool in his kitchen trying to ignore the erotic moans from the other side of the thin walls.

He got up and turned on his television and sat down hard on his sofa. The very same sofa he had received a blow job from Baekhyun on less than six hours ago. Chanyeol grinned as he remembered the way Baekhyun looked up at him through his lashes as he palmed him.

_Baekhyun was on his knees in front of him with a seductive smile. He pushed him down onto the sofa and climbed onto his lap. He ground his hips onto him and sucked on his neck, his breath hot against his skin._

_Chanyeol started to push him back. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Baek?”_

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes and kissed him in response. His tongue explored every inch of his mouth and lapped playfully at Chanyeol’s wet muscle. He pulled away and batted his eyelashes. “I’m just really horny, and you’re looking particularly fuckable right now. What with those glasses and the way your hair curls. It’s all so…nerdy…and it makes me want to do dirty things to you.”_

_“Oh.” Chanyeol let him push him hard against the back of the sofa. His fingers fumbled over the buttons of his shirt and in the end, Baekhyun ripped it open, popping several of the buttons off. His mouth was fiery when it met his skin and he licked a trail from his chest to his neck. He nibbled on his ear and then yanked his head back by a fistful of hair. A small groan escaped Chanyeol’s pink lips and his eyes closed involuntarily._

_Baekhyun chuckled, deep in his chest, and slowly slid to the ground. He hooked his long, elegant fingers in the belt loops of Chanyeol’s pants and gave them a hard tug. Chanyeol helped him remove them and watched in a lustful haze as Baekhyun slowly engulfed his hardening length._

_The sensation of his hot, wet mouth encased around his cock made him heady with desire. His hips bucked upwards and Baekhyun made a tiny moan as his member was forced deeper down his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, cheeks hollowing out with each lift. He tongued a path from the base to the tip, eyeing Chanyeol devilishly the entire time._

_His beautiful fingers slowly wrapped around Chanyeol’s thick length and slowly twisted as he continued to bob his head up and down. Chanyeol’s breath hitched and he gripped the arms of the sofa as his hips jerked upwards. The pressure was building in the pit of his stomach and he could barely take it. Seeing Baekhyun’s head moving up and down as his glorious wet mouth closed around and slid up his length was enough to make him see stars._

_Chanyeol gripped a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and tugged him upwards, intending to strip him of his clothes and pound him relentlessly until he was hoarse from his screaming, but Baekhyun shook his head and licked a long stripe on the side of Chanyeol’s cock. He sucked lightly near the base as he ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the precome. He twisted his wrist, giving Chanyeol the ultimate sensation and then moved down._

_Baekhyun’s tongue playfully prodded at the skin between the base of Chanyeol’s hard tool and his balls. He continued pumping him, adding a bit more pressure with each slid of his hand. He ghosted his mouth over Chanyeol’s balls and then sucked on them lightly._

_“Oh fuck!” Chanyeol bellowed as he came with spastic jerks of his hips. Streams of milky white come ran down Baekhyun’s thin fingers. Chest heaving and sweat dripping, Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s lithe tongue snaked out and tasted his come. Chanyeol let his head roll back until he rested it against the back of his sofa. “I don’t know how you do it, but wow!”_

_Baekhyun smiled at him, his eyes holding untold secrets and stood up. “I have to go to work. See you tomorrow!”_

_Snapping out of his endorphin induced stupor, Chanyeol whipped his head in Baekhyun’s direction. “Wait!”_

_Baekhyun smirked at him and then slipped out the door._

Chanyeol groaned as he looked down and saw that he was, once again, hard. To top it all off, his neighbors had gotten even louder.

_‘You like it when I slap your ass don’t you, Soo? You’ve been such a bad boy!’_

_‘Punish me harder, Kai!’_

“Fuck this!” Chanyeol yelled, exasperatedly throwing his arms into the air. He stomped to his room and banged loudly on his wall hoping his neighbors would hear him. He paused when the moans stopped and waited. Nodding to himself he settled down on his bed and congratulated himself. He stared at the paper on his floor longingly and then decided to get up and organize them once more.

He had just finished putting them in order when the moans started up again. He glared at his shared wall and scanned his shelf for the proper place to put the folder. Suddenly the moans grew, but they sounded slightly muffled. Narrowing his eyes, Chanyeol crept closer to the wall and placed his ear against it.

He could hear the smacking of skin colliding with skin and the gurgled sounds of someone moaning around a gagging device.

 _‘Is Kyungsoo going to be a good boy now?’_ There were a few more slapping sounds.

_‘Mmhmm! Mmhmm!’_

Chanyeol froze. It seemed as though his neighbors had delved into some kinkier things than he imagined. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot the compromising position that he was in when Baekhyun walked through the door.

“Hey, Channie I got off early and decided to stop by–” Baekhyun stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his keys and the bag of food to the ground.

"It’s not what it looks like!” Chanyeol scrambled from his wall, blushing profusely. “I heard sounds coming from the wall and I…” He trailed off as the look on Baekhyun’s face morphed from surprise to curiosity.

He then walked over to the wall and pressed his ear against the wall. He jerked his head back and gaped at Chanyeol. “What on earth?”

“I – they – I heard sounds!” Chanyeol sputtered. “I mean, they do this every night but it was different tonight and I got worried and – okay don’t look at me like that. I was not listening to them having sex, I was investigating.”

Baekhyun stared at him, raising one eyebrow. “Right, _investigating_. Okay, whatever, we all have our perversions. You just happen to like listening to your neighbors having raunchy sex. That’s fine with me.” He shrugged and walked over to pick up the bag of food. He carried it over to the bed and sat down cross legged and began removing the contents.

“But I wasn’t! They’re usually very loud and so I banged against my wall because I had enough of it and then they got really quiet and I don’t know!” Chanyeol’s eyes pleaded with Baekhyun to believe him.

“Uh huh, sure.” Baekhyun continued removing the contents of the bag and laying them on his bed. It turned out to be more than just food. There were paper plates and forks in the bag as well. “I know how much you hate washing dishes, so I bought these.”

The gesture struck a heartstring. Chanyeol creased his brows and smiled. “Thanks.” He padded over and plopped down on the bed next to Baekhyun. It seemed that with each day they spent together, there were more and more small gestures he did that just made him want to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe.

“How much studying did you get done?” He asked as he began serving their meal onto the plates. He hummed quietly to himself and smiled up at Chanyeol uncertainly when he caught him staring.

The smell of the rice and glazed pulled pork made Chanyeol’s mouth water. “Um, not much. After you left I couldn’t quite focus for a while and when I finally was ready to study, they started up.” He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the wall. More soft moans could be heard.

Baekhyun studied his face thoughtfully and then took a bite. Speaking after he chewed, he nodded his head in the same direction. “How often do you have to put up with it?”

“Every night. I swear they never get tired.” Chanyeol shoved a forkful of rice in his mouth and savored the taste. “Mmm, this is good. Where’d you get it?”

Baekhyun grinned. “I made it. And are they the reason why you wanted to sleep over at my place?”

Chanyeol stared at his plate, unable to meet Baekhyun prodding gaze. “Kind of, I mean I wanted to spend time with you too, but yeah. I wanted some peace and quiet. My exams are next week, you know?”

“Why don’t you just tell them they’re being too loud?” Baekhyun mixed the pulled pork and rice into one pile and stabbed his fork in it. He brought another forkful to his lips and then noticing that Chanyeol was staring at him he gave him a questioning look. “What?”

“You are a genius!” Chanyeol leaped up and pulled Baekhyun into a tight hug. “I’ll be right back, they seemed to have stopped now.”

“Wait!” Baekhyun cried out, but it was too late, Chanyeol was barreling down his hallway.

He ripped open the door and bounded over to his neighbor’s door and pounded on it with his fist.

The door was pulled open and his tanned neighbor opened the door, dripping wet. “Can I help you?”

Chanyeol stared at him. He had not expected him to be so young. “Uh, I was wondering if–”

He was cut off by his neighbor turning around and growling playfully at a pale skinned, equally as wet, wide eyed man. “Get back in the shower, Soo, I think I missed a few places.”

The wide eyed man flushed a deep shade of pink and then ran back into the bathroom. His tanned neighbor turned his attention back to him. “Well?”

“Would it be possible if you two kept it do–” The door was slammed in his face. Chanyeol stared at the brown paint in astonishment. There was a squeal from within and suddenly the pipes roared as the shower was turned on.

Sagging his shoulders, Chanyeol turned back and headed to his apartment. He found Baekhyun sitting on his bed staring at his empty plate. “Well that didn’t work.”

Baekhyun looked up and smiled sympathetically. “I tried to tell you to wait. Kai doesn’t take to kindly to being told what to do.”

“Kai?” Chanyeol pursed his lips. The name seemed familiar but he could not quite place it.

“Yeah the tan one, he cage dances on Tuesdays, and has been going on and on about his boyfriend for the past four months. Apparently he had no clue how kinky he was and they’ve been trying out stuff for a while now.”

“You know him?! Why didn’t you say something? Maybe you should let him know that he’s being loud the next time you go to the club.” Chanyeol said as he sat back down and picked at his food. He had not been to the club for the last two weeks because he’d been studying so much. Of course he always found time for Baekhyun, but the rest of his time was taken up by classes and hours upon hours of cramming information in his head. His life depended on passing the LSATs.

“Or you could tell him tomorrow. He gets to the club early on Tuesdays so you might be able to catch him when he’s not busy.” Baekhyun stood up and collected the plates and disappeared through the door. He returned a few seconds later and grabbed the bag from the floor and pulled out a can of whipped cream and strawberries. “Right now, we should get a little revenge.”

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun tossed the empty can of whipped cream on the floor and began slowly licking it off of Chanyeol’s nipples. He flicked his tongue over them a few more times and sucked lightly. He followed the trail he left down to his belly button and lapped at the sweet cream.

Chanyeol shuddered beneath him and watched him with hooded eyes. He dipped a finger in the whipped cream that Baekhyun left behind and licked it off his finger. Baekhyun then grabbed his hand and sucked on the same finger, eyeing Chanyeol is sinful desire. He flicked his tongue around it and then pulled it from his mouth. “That’s only a preview.” He purred.

He then continued to lick the remaining whipped cream off of his body and settled himself in front of Chanyeol’s boner. He palmed it gently and then nipped at his thighs, leaving tiny bite marks. Chanyeol’s back arched in response and he twined his fingers in Baekhyun’s silky hair.

The smaller male then reached for the bottle of lube and slathered Chanyeol member with it. The sweet substance that remained on his fingers was then used to prepare himself. He plunged the long digits inside of him, letting out a loud moan and threw his head back as h scissored them.

Chanyeol watched with hungry eyes as Baekhyun’s moans grew louder and louder and suddenly he knew what he was doing. He then grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and guided him slowly down his cock and let out a loud moan of his own.

Baekhyun pressed his palms against Chanyeol’s chest and rocked his hips forward. Chanyeol’s hips met his ass as he glided back down. “Ah!” He groaned and closed his eyes. There was a twinge of pain as he had not been fully prepared but it was subsiding. His mind was fogging over and he could hardly keep  his eyes open.

Suddenly moans from the other side of the wall sounded and Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a look. He slid up and then let himself crash down, keening loudly. “Oh Chanyeol! Ah!”

Soon they were both caught up in revenge and had switched positions. Baekhyun face was pressed into one of Chanyeol’s plush pillows while he was being thrusted into. He reached around and brought Chanyeol’s hand to his hair. “Pull.” He commanded and Chanyeol latched on, using his other hand to grip Baekhyun’s waist. His hips met his ass with loud smacking sounds and the headboard slapped against the wall. The springs creaked beneath them with each plunge and Baekhyun found himself being pulled up against Chanyeol’s back.

They were both balancing on their knees as Chanyeol thrusted deeper into him, their bodies fitting perfectly together. “Fucking, God!” Chanyeol roared as he pistoned into him.

Baekhyun tilted his head back and rested it against Chanyeol’s shoulder, his hands reaching behind him to grip Chanyeol’s ass. “Faster!” He cried out and Chanyeol obliged. He pushed Baekhyun down until his face met his pillows once more and lowered himself over him. He reached his arms over Baekhyun’s and laced his fingers with his and slammed into him, grunting with each connection of his hips.

The moans from the other side grew even louder and Baekhyun took that as his cue to scream. “Yes! Fuck me, Chanyeol! Fuck me harder!” Chanyeol added in his own passionate keens and increased the speed. Baekhyun whined beneath him, long and low. “Oh God, Chanyeol, I’m going to come!”

Chanyeol reached around and took Baekhyun’s leaking length in his grip and tugged twice before Baekhyun’s creamy seed spilled forth, running down his fingers and dripping on his sheets. He clenched around Chanyeol, hips bucking wildly, and wailing wantonly. His breathing was labored and his entire body trembled.

Chanyeol slowed his thrusts and made each snap of his hips deliberate. Baekhyun arched up as he struck his prostate and mewled. Chanyeol continued to drive into him relentlessly. His own moans turning into short grunts and bursts of air as he re-laced his fingers between Baekhyun’s and rammed into him. “F-fuck!” He yelled as the pressure that had built up in his abdomen exploded into thick streams of come that coated Baekhyun’s warm walls and spurted back on him.

He continued to fuck his seed deeper into Baekhyun until he rode the last wave of his orgasm. He collapsed on his side and rolled over to his back. Baekhyun laid there, ass gaping and dripping, while he panted. “That was fucking crazy.”

Chanyeol reached over and pulled him to his side. He kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I got a little out of control there at the end.”

Baekhyun looked up at him and nodded. “I’m going to feel this tomorrow.”

“You can rest in bed and I’ll take care of your errands if you want.” He felt bad for getting caught up in the moment and forgetting to be gentle.

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, I want to feel it tomorrow. It’ll be a reminder of how hot this was.”

“If you say so.” Chanyeol said as his eyes began shutting. He could feel the exhaustion overtaking him and submitted to it.

When he awoke the next morning, Baekhyun was gone. There was a note on his nightstand that read:

**Meet me at the club at eight.**

**-Baekhyun**

Chanyeol glanced at his clock and sighed. He had twelve hours to kill. He spotted the folder with his notes on his shelf and decided that he would get some actual studying done. He braced himself against his nightstand and felt a foreign object beneath his palm. It was an MP3 player with another note attached to it telling him to get some work done because his exams were soon.

He smiled down at the device and turned it on. On the screen there was a playlist titled ‘My Love’. Curious, Chanyeol scrolled to it and opened the playlist. There were a bunch of untitled tracks in the playlist. He selected one of them and nearly dropped the device. Baekhyun’s rich voice filled his ears and the sound of a guitar being strummed in the background was completely overshadowed by Baekhyun’s powerful notes.

Incapacitated by emotions, Chanyeol sank to his butt and listened to each track. In the end he spent six of his twelve hours just listening to each track over and over. He decided, as he scanned his notes, that he would ask Baekhyun about the playlist and why he never told him that he enjoyed singing.

 

~*~

 

The club was already packed by the time Chanyeol arrived and Baekhyun could hardly wait to see him. He watched the doors anxiously and waited for his arrival. When he saw him he jumped from his perch at the bar and pulled him behind him to the backstage. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

Chanyeol stumbled behind him, lagging because of the hands that reached out to touch him. Baekhyun glanced back and gave anyone who reached for him and they stopped. Chanyeol gave him a strange look and then let himself be tugged to the backstage.

Once they were backstage, they found it a bustling maze of half-dressed dancers and random people. Everyone stared at Chanyeol as he passed by them and Baekhyun felt himself growing more and more possessive. He finally had enough and stopped Chanyeol right in the middle of everyone and planted a kiss on his lips. His tongue prodded his bottom lip for entrance and Chanyeol let him in. He gripped his shoulders and Chanyeol tangled his fingers in his hair.

Hearing a sound of disappointment behind him, Baekhyun pulled back and smiled innocently at Chanyeol. Everyone now knew he was his. He was used to the passing comments he got whenever he danced with someone different each night, but it was always Chanyeol he returned to once he left the club. There was something about the tall, lanky, law student that drew him back like a moth to a light.

 He turned and then pulled Chanyeol behind him once more, leading him to the section where the cage dancers were. The scanned the room and after talking to Sehun, who was getting awfully cozy with Luhan, they headed to a secluded room down the hall.

They soon found Kai sitting on a chair with Kyungsoo straddling him, making out. Kai had his hands on his waist and was guiding his hips as he grinded into him. Baekhyun felt his cheeks redden and he pulled Chanyeol closer to him. He cleared his throat, “Kai, Kyungsoo, I have someone I want you to meet.”

Kyungsoo leaped off of Kai, face immediately turning several shades of red and he whispered in a hushed tone, “I thought you said no one came back here.”

Kai glared at Baekhyun and then turned to Kyungsoo, a tender look on his face, “Don’t worry, Soo, they’re leaving.” He sighed. “What do you want,” He paused as his eyes fell on Chanyeol. “Aren’t you my neighbor?”

Chanyeol nodded, “I don’t think we ever properly introduced ourselves though.”

Kai stood up and extended a hand. “I’m Kai,” he then gestured to Kyungsoo and smiled even brighter, “This is my love of my life, Kyungsoo, it’s nice to meet you.” Kyungsoo’s face deepened a few more shades and he also stepped up and extended a small hand.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol shook both of their hands and mumbled that the pleasure was his. Baekhyun frowned. “Kai, Chanyeol has something he needs to tell you.”

Chanyeol gaped at him and whispered, “You do it.”

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. “Can you two be a little quieter when you fuck?”

Impossibly, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened even more, “I am so sorry!”

Kai put his arm around him protectively. “I could say the same to you two, I’m assuming it was you at his place last night.”

Baekhyun sighed. “You know what? Never mind.”  Acting out on a sudden thought that popped into his head, he turned to Chanyeol and pulled him behind him. “You’re moving in with me.”

“What?” Chanyeol’s jaw dropped.

“Hey, I really like you, okay? I mean, this is my longest relationship to date, so let’s see where this goes.” Baekhyun said.

He had not intended to ask Chanyeol to move in until they had been together for a little bit longer, but knowing how he was, he figured sooner was better than never. After all, Chanyeol was the first person he actually took the time to get to know. Plus, he found the way he chewed on his pens when he was studying to be cute. That and the way he would look at him as if he was the only person on earth. He made his heart beat in strange ways without even touching him. And he did not mind his company once they were clothed. It was all so new to Baekhyun and yet, he found that he liked it.

Chanyeol was giving him another of his strange looks when he said, “You should sing to me sometime.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“The playlist, I heard you singing and I think you have a wonderful voice.” Chanyeol said as he fell into step beside Baekhyun.

They were headed back to the front of the club and Baekhyun stared up at Chanyeol thoughtfully. “Maybe I will one day.” He had a sudden calm feeling that filled his entire body. He dragged Chanyeol into the mob of gyrating bodies and let the music take over.

 

~*~

 

As Chanyeol lost himself once more that night, Baekhyun ended up lost in his own mind. He collapsed onto Chanyeol’s sweaty chest and closed his eyes. He lifted his head and  watched as Chanyeol breathed softly through his nose. The peculiar feeling filled him once more and before he knew what he was saying, the words slipped from his lips. “I love you.”

“Mm, I love you too, Baek.” Chanyeol’s voice was thick with sleep, but he brushed Baekhyun’s hair away from his face and smiled at him with his eyes opened into tiny slits.

It was in that moment that Baekhyun knew. It wasn’t quite love yet, but it was definitely the beginning.

 

~*~

 

**Two Years Later**

Waves crashed onto the beach, the smell of saltwater heavy in the air. Baekhyun pushed his sunglasses up on his head and squinted at Chanyeol. “I still don’t get why you had to fly me thousands of miles just to see a beach.” He scrunched his toes in the sand and waited for Chanyeol to reply.

The deep baritone of his voice still sent shivers down his spine, and Baekhyun found himself captivated by the look on Chanyeol’s face. “I brought you here because I thought you’d recognize it.”

Baekhyun gazed out at the landscape once more. It was beautiful, breathtaking actually. The way the sun was beginning to dip lower towards the horizon made the ocean glow in a purplish hue. The wind gently moved Chanyeol’s unbuttoned shirt and auburn colored hair. Baekhyun found himself more captivated by Chanyeol than the scene before him. “All I see is you.”

Chanyeol grinned down at him and kissed him gently. When he pulled back, Baekhyun still had his eyes closed, lost in the tenderness of the kiss. He felt a bolt of joy course through him when Chanyeol got down on one knee. “Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol held up a hand and then fished a black box out of his pocket. “I love you more than anything in the entire world, Byun Baekhyun, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with seven diamonds embedded in it.

Tears spilled over Baekhyun’s cheeks and he brought his trembling hands to his face. “Yes! A thousand yeses!” He let Chanyeol take his hand and slide the ring onto his finger. It glistened in setting sun and he once again found his eyes glued to Chanyeol. He pulled him to his feet and planted a kiss on his lips, tears and all.

They remained like that for a few moments until Baekhyun pulled away and studied the man standing before him. So much had changed over the last two years. Chanyeol was well on his way to becoming a renowned lawyer and Baekhyun had been quite successful with his career as a singer, selling out concerts in minutes to millions of devoted fans.

They had moved into a beautiful manor on the coasts of France and oddly enough, their neighbors were Mr. and Mr. Kim. Baekhyun remembered the strange feeling he had when he attended their wedding. And now he knew what it was. He never, in a million years thought he would want to be married, and now, here he was, standing on a beach on a private island, with the man he never thought he would love.

He glanced at him once more and then smiled. He never knew that a one-night-stand would end up being something so much more. He intertwined his fingers with Chanyeol’s and brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. He could not be any happier than he was in that moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oringially Posted on: January 2, 2013


End file.
